lostboysfandomcom-20200215-history
Alan Frog
Alan Frog is one of the Frog Brothers, portrayed by Jamison Newlander in the films. He also appears in the Comic Book Miniseries Lost Boys: Reign of Frogs that bridges the gap between the The Lost Boys & Lost Boys: The Tribe. He's the brother of Edgar Frog and was the best friend of Sam Emerson. Alan was a vampire hunter until he became a vampire himself. Background Alan Frog grew up alongside his brother Edgar Frog in the coastal community of Santa Carla, California. At an early age, Alan committed himself to fighting bloodsuckers after his exposure to horror comics due to his parents owning a comic book store on the boardwalk of his town. Around his teenage years, Alan was given a job at his family's comic book store as a shop assistant but he considered this a mere cover-up to his vampire-exterminating business he had set up with his brother. First Vampire Hunt Alan's fate as a Vampire Hunter was sealed when Sam Emerson first entered his family's comic book shop in the summer of 1987. Both he and his brother took an immediate dislike to Sam which was not helped when Sam proved to have a superior knowledge of comic books then they did. Alan immediately tried to prove his knowledge of the comic book world but was quickly disarmed by Sam. Snarling, Alan kept silent whilst his brother, Edgar warned Sam of the vampires they believed to be infesting their hometown and attempted to give him a copy of 'Vampires'. Sam declined however, and before Edgar could convince him any further, a comic book was stolen by a group of Surf Nazis, which ensued in a chase, leaving Sam alone in the comic store. The next day, Sam entered their comic shop once again, which gave the Frog Brothers another chance to confront him. Upon asking him whether he had noticed anything 'unusual' about Santa Carla yet, Sam replied 'No, it's a pretty cool place. If you're a martian.' Edgar quickly corrected him by saying 'Or a vampire.' After Sam quickly voiced his disbelief, the brothers announced that they were, in fact, Vampire Hunters. Edgar gave Sam a copy of 'Destroy All Vampires', which had the brothers phone number on the back in case he ever needed them. The Frogs didn't hear from Sam again until the next night where they got a call announcing that Sam's brother, Michael, had become a vampire. Alan immediately suggested he stake Michael but Sam chose to ignore it. Upon having their advice refused they hung up on Sam. The next day, however, Sam met up with them once again, but this time with the knowledge that Michael is only a half vampire, and therefore still partly mortal. The three new-found friends decided that if they were to save Michael they would have to kill the head vampire. The trouble was, they had no idea who that could be. After Sam's suspicions that his mother's boyfriend Max could be the head vampire, the Frog Brother's were asked by Sam to attend his mother's dinner party that evening to which Max would be present. After putting Max under a series of tests it had become apparent that Max was not even a vampire let alone the head. The next time Sam had called, Michael had decided to take Sam and the Frog Brothers to the Vampire's lair. Alan along with Sam, Edgar and Michael 'borrowed' Michael and Sam's grandfather's car and headed towards the lair. Once there, Edgar and Alan attempted to stake a fellow half-vampire Star, but were quickly stopped by Michael. Unfazed, the brothers continued to search for the full vampires whilst Michael removed the half vampires Star and Laddie. After a while of searching, they stumbled across a hidden cave which turned out to be 'one giant coffin'. Not knowing who could possibly be the head vampire, Edgar decided that they'll have to kill them all starting with Marko. Alan gave Edgar a lift whilst amusing himself with some vampire humor much to the dismay of Sam ("First come, first staked."). But when Edgar staked Marko, the vampire let out a ear piercing scream which awoke all the other blood suckers. As Alan, Sam and Edgar attempted to scramble out of the hidden cave, David, grabbed Sam and attempted to pull him inside the cave. Using their knowledge of vampires, Edgar and Alan pull David into the sunlight causing him to back away due to the pain and engage in the shedding of a single tear for his fallen brother, Marko. After this the Frogs and the Emersons prepared for battle knowing they only have a few hours of daylight before the vampires come for them. Filling the Emersons bath tub with holy water and arming themselves with stakes and bow & arrows, the teenagers waited for night fall. When night came Edgar and Alan rushed upstairs with two other half-vampires, Star and Laddie. After shutting the door, and being completely out of earshot of Michael, the brothers decided they should just kill the half vampires as well. Star and Laddie rushed away and the brothers attempted to chase them but they were stopped in their tracks by a vampire called Paul. Seemingly outraged by the death of his brother Marko, Paul came at Edgar and Alan furiously. Little did he know, the Frog Brothers had loaded their water pistols up with holy water and one squirt appeared to cause him a tremendous amount of pain. More angry than he was before, Paul once again went for the Frogs but they were saved by Sam's dog, Nanook who pushed him into the bathtub full of holy water making him explode through the plumbing filling the whole house full of blood. Shortly after, the two met up with Sam who had taken down a vampire called Dwayne downstairs with a bow and arrow. Agreeing they were 'Awesome Monster Bashers!', they were all taken by surprise by Laddie, who had apparently been taking shelter underneath the bed. The thirst appeared to have gotten to Laddie, as he went for the three boys, but was stopped by Star, who held him back. Later on in the evening, Max appeared and revealed that he was in fact the head vampire. Attempting to save the Emersons, the Frog Brothers attacked Max head on, but were thrown off with ease. Just as it seemed there was no hope left, the Emersons' grandfather appeared, staking Max through the heart with a spear that was thrown off of the front of his truck that he crashes through the living room wall, subsequently turning all half-vampires back to normal. Alan then discussed with his brother how much they should charge them for their services. Becoming a Bloodsucker/ Becoming Human Again In Lost Boys: Reign Of Frogs', '''Alan is turned into a half-vampire. During the raid on Widow Johnson's lair, a vampire forces him to drink her blood. In ''Lost Boys: The Tribe, Edgar mentions he's lost a sibling to vampires and in the alternate endings Alan is an Evil Master Vampire who turns Sam into a half-vampire. It is revealed in Lost Boys: The Thirst that Alan was forced to drink vampire blood by another vampire (when he and Edgar where on another vampire hunt), which turned him into a half-vampire. After that Alan feeds himself on animal blood and had not seen his brother Edgar in five years, until Edgar was hired by Gwen Lieber to rescue her brother Peter from the head vampire DJ X.When Edgar asked Alan to join him in killing DJ X and rescuing Peter, Alan refused, having lost all hope to be turned in to a human again. Later after Edgar visited Sam Emerson's grave, Alan left him a book about the first vampire hunt and the Bloodmoon. Later in the film Alan showed up when DJ X was about to kill Edgar, but instead the Frog brothers end up killing DJ X, but sadly Alan doesn't return to normal as they hoped. It is then revealed that Peter is the real head vampire, and not DJ X. Peter offers Edgar to work together with him which Edgar refused. Then Peter turns Alan against his brother when Edgar and Alan fight each other. Edgar throws water on Peter which Edgar turns into holy water. When Peter dies, Alan transforms back into a human. After that, Alan enjoys his first tan in years as the film ends. Physical Appearance Alan has thick brown, almost black hair and stormy grey eyes. He's notably tanned and constantly wears two dog tag necklaces. While vampire hunting, he wears a navy beret and military-style jacket and pants. He has a persistent threatening yet somewhat fatigued look on his face. Personality Alan is shown to be very standoffish and doesn't trust people easily. He is also easy going and agrees with his brother almost all of the time. Like Edgar, he takes himself very seriously and has little sense of humor as shown when Sam makes several one-liners in the comic book store which fail to amuse both Frogs. He takes vampire hunting very seriously, showing no mercy. Trivia * This was Jamison Newlander's first role. * The names of the Frog brothers, Edgar and Alan, are a reference to Edgar Allan Poe, the well-known writer of horror fiction * The original screenplay written by Jan Fischer and James Jeremias was originally about a bunch of "Goonie-type 5th-6th grade kid vampires", with the Frog Brothers being "chubby 8-year-old Cub Scouts". Appearances *''The Lost Boys'' *''Lost Boys: The Tribe'' (Alternate Ending) *''Lost Boys: The Thirst'' *''The Lost Boys: Reign of Frogs'' References Category:Characters Category:Lost Boys Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Half-Vampires Category:Lost Boys: The Tribe Characters Category:The Lost Boys: Reign of Frogs Characters Category:Lost Boys: The Thirst Characters